<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notice-Me-Not by dirtymudblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365875">Notice-Me-Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/pseuds/dirtymudblood'>dirtymudblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pining Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/pseuds/dirtymudblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did Malfoy do something?”<br/>Hermione blinked. “No-- why would you think that?”<br/>“You’re staring. Openly.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione Valentine Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notice-Me-Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/gifts">inadaze22</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange">DramioneValentineExchange</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, cradling her chin in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked handsome today, she thought. Had he cut his hair shorter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the blonde wisps of hair around his ears and he stuffed a forkful of potatoes in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he chewed. No, that couldn’t be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at something. She couldn’t hear it across the rows of students and echoes of voices bounced against the walls and drowned out the sound. But the corner of his eyes crinkled, his mouth slacked, and his Adam's apple bobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was. That was it. He was happier now, more relaxed. His brows didn’t come together in the center as much. His lips, which she had once thought to have a permanent sneer, were often pouted or in between his teeth. Not that she spent her time looking at his mouth, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was different now too, beyond the physical contrast of his old demeanor. He was nicer. In a way that a Malfoy could be nicer. Just the other day Hermione had dropped all her books in the rush between classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expected something within the realm of a nasty jab at her academic codependency or her bloodline. Instead, he merely gave her a bored look as he knelt and retrieved the pot of ink that had rolled and hit the heel of his shoe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is yours,” he said, when he didn’t really need to say anything at all. She knew it was hers, he knew it was hers. Why say it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she answered quietly, still suspicious that the black ink would end up spilled over her head or shattered on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his fingers grazed hers has he deposited it in her palm and she shivered despite herself. He was so warm, even just his fingertips. It was like his magic sparkled through his hands and into her body, creating an electric current through her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrow had twitched then, giving her a look that made her think perhaps he had felt it too. A current coming from one point to split into them. His hand was still in hers, the ink pot separating their palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco.” They heard a voice somewhere fall away, somewhere beyond the electric field they had created. “We’ve got to get to class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone then, a flutter of robes as he returned down the hallway and left her on her knees, inkpot still outstretched in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t stopped thinking about him since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jolted, her head coming off her hand. Ginny was giving her an odd look, a spoon halfway to her mouth. She gave a pointed gesture with a nod of her head. “Did Malfoy do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked. “No-- why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring. Openly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Her cheeks flamed violently. An electric fire. She dared a peek to the other table, where he had seemed to notice Ginny’s reference of him. He was looking at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked her head down again, hoping her curls hid the mortification on her face like a veil. But perhaps she was a glutton for punishment. Or maybe she was Hermione Granger and she didn’t back down from a fight. Or it could be her incessant need for answers. But she looked up again. He was still staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he did something peculiar. He winked. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh. A pining Hermione, I can't deal. Her little feelings I just love them &lt;3 <br/>Thank you to inadaze for this wonderful prompt, I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Prompt: I constantly wonder if I'm on your mind as much as you're on mine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>